The Sorcerer's Dream
by Sora850
Summary: Please note this story actually has nothing to do with Howl's Moving Castle. I was unable to make a custom category so I had to select one I didn't wanna use. My apologies.
1. Chapter 1 A Magical Mishap

Welcome to chapter 1 of "The Sorcerers Dream".

The story follows a young boy named Yuma Hikari, who gets mixed up in a mess filled with magic and adventure when he meets a man by the name of Sorin Yukiya, who turns out to be a sorcerer who uses a powerful spell in an attempt to make his dream come true, but when things go wrong and he unleashes a evil that once tried to destroy the world, it's up to Sorin and Yuma to reverse the spell and save the world before it's plunged into darkness. What is this dream of Sorin's? What is this evil? Only time will tell.

Chapter 1 A Magical Mishap

It all began one stormy night. I was in my loft looking through my book of forbidden spells and rituals. I once received this book from my Father before he died but he warned me to never open this book. But I was desperate, I needed answers, I needed a specific spell. I sat there and skimmed through it. It was such a large book. It was a thick hard back book with at least five thousand pages or more. After a few hours, I found what I was looking for. A forbidden spell that is said to make your dreams come true. It will only work once, but it comes with a price. But I had no choice, I needed to cast that spell at all costs! It was the only I would ever find out the truth. I pulled out my wand and the talisman my father left behind and began to chant the spell. However, something happened that I never expected. Little did I know, that I made a fatal mistake. I was in possession of the wrong talisman. The jewel of nightmares. one of two ancient magical relics that is said to create chaos from the nightmares of the one who wears it. The spell reacted to the talisman and it shattered the bright green emerald that was on the front cover of the book. The next thing I knew, the book glowed a dark color and released a dark energy sealed inside it. What have I just done? I thought to myself. At that moment I heard a scream from outside my window. I took a look outside and saw strange looking man holding a long black staff and wearing a black coat with a star like pattern all over it. He was about to attack the girl that was in front of him. I rushed outside and aimed my wand at him and shouted.

Step away from the girl! He turned around and stared at me as I kept my wand aimed at him. He suddenly got an ugly smile on his face and said, Well well, who have we here? You look like a pitiful excuse for a young man if I do say so myself.

Just step away from the girl!

Oh? Or what? You can't hurt me boy. Just then he turned around and grabbed the girl and held her up in front of him as if he was using her as a shield. I didn't know what to do at that monent. Lower your wand he said as he aimed his staff at her. If you don't lower your wand I will kill the girl.

What? But magic can't be used to kill an innocent civilian!

Try me he said as his staff began to glow. I stood there in shock as I lowered my wand. Good boy he said as his staff stopped glowing. Who are you? I shouted. He stood there with a large ugly grin on his face. I'm the nightmare you unleashed boy! When he said that I stood there with a frightened stare on my face. What did he just say? I thought to myself. I'll be on my way now he said as he tried to walk off with the girl.

Stop! I shouted, what are you gonna do with the girl? And what did you mean by you're the nightmare I unleashed? Answer me! He stopped and said, the girl is going to be my sacrifice to my master. He requested payment in blood you see.

Your Master?

Yes that's right. My master. And as for what I meant by the nightmare you unleashed, all will be revealed in due time.

I stood there not knowing what to say. However he said, I will tell you my name. When I do tell you my name, I want you not only burn it into your mind, but I want you to realize that my name is to be feared far worse than death itself.

Just tell me your name! I shouted. He turned around and replied,  
my name is Kaguron. In that instant, he used a spell to teleport himself away, taking the girl with him. I stood there in fear knowing that my actions cost an innocent person her life, and I was too afraid to face the man and save her. To this day, I'm still trying to figure out exactly what kind of evil nightmare I unleashed. But I will find out, and bring it to an end. Who am I you ask? My name.. is Sorin Yukiya.


	2. Chapter 2 The Witch and the Sorcerer

Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Sorcerer's Dream. This chapter takes place seven years after the events of chapter 1 and intoduces the main protagonist in the story and a couple of other interesting characters. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 The Witch and the Sorcerer.

Seven years later...

One sunny day, in the afternoon, I was on my way home from school. I was tired, hungry, and was ready for a big homecooked meal. But I had a ton of homework to do. As well as listen to my mom gripe about the dishes, the living room, constantly ask me why I haven't scrubbed the toilet, and complain about how much time I spend eating in a single day. Like a growing boy isn't supposed to eat right? I don't each much.. Just five square meals a day, maybe a few snacks and a lot of junk food.. OK so I eat a lot, it's not a big deal right? I'm still seventeen years old, I need a lot of energy. I have to deal with school, bullies, teachers who piss me off to no end, and an annoying mother who never shuts up. I mean that literally. But sometimes I can understand. After all, my father did leave her when I was a baby. But can't she cut me a break? Does she not have anything better to do? As I arrived home I walked inside and slipped my shoes off by the mat in front of the door and walked up to my room to get started on my homework. Just as soon as I sit at the desk, here she comes barging in, madder than a hornet waving a wooden spoon around as if it was some kind of weapon she was gonna hit me with. When do you plan on scrubbing the toilet? She shouted at me.

Mom I'm busy with homework right now, can't it wait?

No! That toilet is filthy! It hasn't been scrubbed since yesterday!

So what? One day won't hurt.

Scrub it! She shouted pointing the wooden spoon at me. OK OK sheesh! She walked out of the room and I go to the bathroom and proceeded to scrub the toilet. I finished quickly and finally pull out my homework assignment for the day. Math, ew! I hate math with an abnormal passion. Me and a few other kids made a joke about the word saying math stands for mental abuse to humans. The math teacher didn't take too kindly to that. So as punishment he gave me two extra assignments and I had to have them all done by tomorrow. I get started and manage to finish by 5:00pm. I got bored and decided to go out for a bit.

See you later Mom I'll be home in time for supper! Wait she shouted as I ran off. Did you scrub the toilet yet? Ignoring her question as if I didn't hear her ask it, I took off full speed towards my friend Larry's house. I knocked on the door, no answer. Must not be home I thought. So I walked towards the store to grab a drink. I go inside and head towards the back where they keep the milk. I love milk, I probably drink at least a gallon a day or so. My mom's eyes flash every time she sees me drinking it straight from the gallon and she starts swinging her wooden spoon at me. Of course I run away with the milk in my hand knowing she's too slow to catch me. While chugging the milk as I take off. It's always funny to me. I grab the nearest galon of milk I see and head towards the register. When I get close I see someone standing there, a woman with purple hair dressed in a weird looking cloak while holding what looked like a magic wand. What is this, Halloween? I thought as I watched her stand at the register paying for what looked like a bag of meat. I couldn't tell what kind of meat it was cause it was in a plastic bag. After she left I walked up to the register, pay for my milk, and leave just chugging it. Don't judge me, milk helps build strong bones after all. Anyway I pass by the park on my way home when I look inside the park area. The same woman from before was standing in the middle of the area holding the bag of meat she bought. I'm standing there thinking, what the heck is she doing? Suddenly she turns around and stares at me with an intense look on her face. I get a scared look and try to walk away and continue drinking my milk. Suddenly she aims her wand at me and it discharges a white energy ball. I barely dodge it but it hits my gallon of milk and knocks it out of my hand nearly melting the whole gallon. What the heck was that, and why did you do that? I shouted at her. If you know what's good for you, leave and forget you saw me she replied with the same intense look on her face. How can I forget something or someone like this? I stand there scared out of my mind frozen in fear and she walks up to me and aims her wand at my neck. I said leave and forget you saw me. If you don't I will kill you where you stand! I panic and try to get away but end up tripping on my shoe string.

You are so hopeless boy she said aiming her wand at me. She charges it and tries to shoot at me again and I scream, when suddenly I heard a voice shout. That's enough Wanda! I look behind her and see a man dressed in a long black robe holding a wand in his right hand. Oh great, another one I thought. You know better than to use magic on civilians the man said.

But sir he's seen too much!

Too much of what? You standing around in the park holding the meat I sent you after? The man replied.

Besides that's no reason to use magic on him. And plus if you hadn't of acted rashly and started using magic in the first place he wouldn't have paid you anymore attention than what he already has.

But sir!

No buts Wanda. Plus I also told you that you shouldn't be wearing your uniform in public. No wonder why he paid so much attention to you. What were you thinking? You know better!

The girl stood there shook up and put her wand away. I'm sorry sir.

We'll discuss punishment later. Young man I'm terribly sorry about Wanda here. She can be really stupid at times. Hey! She shouted. You know as well as I do there is absolutely no sense in your actions do you not? She stood there speechless.

Now come along he said. Young man, please excuse us.

Wait a sec I shouted. What exactly are you people? You can't be real right? I'm dreaming right? Cause there is no way you two can use magic for real right? Isn't that only in fairytails?

Boy, you best watch what you say about us. I assure you we are no mere fairytail. Now run along.

Not yet! You owe me some answers! Your friend there almost killed me! And she totally destroyed my galon of milk! That in itself is inexcusable!

Silence! He shouted. I guess I have no choice. Wanda, this is your mess, clean it up.

What do you mean?

We're taking him with us. You're going to have to show him the ropes.

Wait! What? You mean I have to take him back to the loft?

Yes, need I remind you this is your fault? You take him back to the loft and give the boy what he needs to study magic.

Wait what? I shout. I never asked for this.

It no longer matters. If a witch or sorcerer reveals their true nature to a normal person, they must either take that person and have them become one of us, or face punishment.

And what if I refuse?

Then she will face punishment, along with you.

And that punishment is what? He replied with one word, death. I stand there scared, I never asked for this. All I wanted was to see my friend Larry who happened to not be home, and I wanted some milk. So how did I end up in this mess? Wanda stood their in a pissy mood and looked at me. Fine she said. You, what is your name? Yuma Hikari I replied.

Come with me. We're going to the loft she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled her wand out. She waved it and the next thing I know, I find myself inside a creepy room filled with what looked like a bunch of Halloween decorations, only they were all too real. She let go of my hand and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book and a spare wand. The book was titled "Magic for dummys". That's a fine name for a book I thought. She walks up to me and hands me the book and the wand she took off the shelf. It's time for your first lesson she said. Let's begin!

End of chapter.

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Chapter 3 will be released soon. See you then.

Sora850. 


End file.
